A long-felt problem has existed in the art to archive presentations, particularly those utilizing blackboard and whiteboards. Electronic whiteboards have the ability to scan the writing on them and transfer them to computers. However, such whiteboards are expensive, of limited size and substantially non-portable.
An alternative to electronic whiteboards is to video capture the presentation. A drawback to this approach is that the speaker in the foreground inherently obscures portions of the whiteboard during playback. A proposed solution to this problem is enumerated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,847 to Zhang et al. entitled System and Method for Real-Time Whiteboard Streaming which is incorporated herein by reference. The '847 reference describes video capture of the whiteboard presentation and methods to filter out the speaker from the whiteboard. However, the '847 reference does not describe a solution to archive these presentations in a manner that facilitates playback of sub-topics within the lecture. Nor does it describe methods to playback the presentation for the low-vision or blind user.